Attention à la marche
by noire2jais
Summary: Rating T pour une action en particulier non décrite mais suggérée. Morale : Ne jamais traîner à la pause café.


Salut à tous ! J'ai lu récemment le Delirium Tremens Railway de Frip-Ouille (tiens encore elle ! C'est bizarre mais on s'en lasse pas ! lol !) et je me suis dit ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire marrer les gens. Alors je sais pas si vous allez trouver ça drôle mais voici : "Attention à la marche". A+

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ATTENTION A LA MARCHE**

Le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye était en train de ramener sagement son supérieur à son bureau à grand renfort de son arme de service braqué sur sa nuque.

-Oh ! Lieutenant ! Encore cinq petites minutes s'il vous plait ! La suppliait-il.

-Je suis navrée colonel mais ça fait une heure et trente quatre minutes exactement que vous me répété : "Lieutenant ! Encore cinq minutes" Les dossiers ne vont pas se remplirent tous seul, votre pause est fini depuis bien longtemps et je vous ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas très bien de draguer les jeunes recrues ! Que va-t-elle penser de ses supérieurs à présent ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur bureau, Mustang trébucha un instant sur la marche.

#Merde ! Je m'y ferais jamais à cette marche !#

Riza referma soigneusement la porte.

-Vous avez raison. S'exclama soudain son supérieur pour reprendre leur conversation tout en se retournant pour faire face à sa subordonnée. Peut-être devrais-je m'attaquer à de plus haute gradée ? Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui laissait deviner qu'il n'irait pas chercher loin.

Riza, rouge de colère allait rétorquer lorsque la première secousse d'un tremblement de terre se fit ressentir. Elle fut si violente que Mustang fut projeter contre le mur d'en face, emprisonnant Riza dans ses bras au passage. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle il relança :

-Vous voyiez ! Même Mère Nature est d'accord avec moi !

Cette fois ça faisait trop ! Elle allait le gifler mais la deuxième secousse ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ils volèrent dans le sens inverse et atterrirent sous le bureau de Mustang, Riza rougit violemment lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'extrême approche de son visage avec des parties du corps de son colonel qu'elle préférait ignorer en tant normal. Elle était assez gêné comme ça sans qu'il en remette une couche mais c'était sans compter sur le tact de Mustang :

-Là c'est pas moi qui demande ! ça vous dirais une augmentation lieutenant ?

Il comprit, un peu tard, qu'il avait été trop loin quand elle se jeta sur lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, elle lui avait arraché sa veste et les boutons de sa chemise ne mirent pas plus de temps à la rejoindre. La voix d'Havok résonna du bureau d'à côté.

-Colonel ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Mustang avait momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole depuis que son jolie lieutenant, transformée par il ne savait quel miracle en tigresse vicieuse, l'embrassait à damner un saint tout en déboutonnant son jean fiévreusement.

-Colonel ? Vous m'entendez ? Insista Havok en commençant à ouvrire la porte du bureau.

Mustang réussit un instant à libérer ses lèvres de celles de cette débauchée pour crier !

-N'ENTREZ PAS ! NE VOUS OCCUPEZ PAS DE MOI !RANGEZ-MOI PLUTOT CE BAZARD DANS VOTRE BUREAU !

-Est-ce que ça va ? Redemanda son subordonné.

-JE VOUS AI DIT QUE OUI ! OBEISSEZ ! Oh ! nom de dieu ! Riza ! Gémit-il à un geste plutôt osé de son lieutenant.

-Oui colonel ? Demanda celle-ci en penchant son visage mi-sévère mi-inquiète vers lui.

En penchant ? Mustang baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe, sa tête tourna un instant mais sa vison était assez clair pour lui montrer que son uniforme était toujours en place et que Riza ne lui avait jamais sauté dessus.

-Que… Que c'est-il passé ? Balbutia-t-il à son équipe réunis autour de lui.

-Vous avez trébuché sur la marche et vous avez heurté le coin de votre bureau, colonel. Expliqua Riza, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

-Euh ! Ben non. Et le tremblement de terre ?

Son équipe se jetèrent des regard intrigué.

-Il n'y a pas eu de tremblement de terre colonel. Lui apprit Riza d'une voix douce comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Votre coup à la tête à dû vous faire délirer.

-Mais pourtant je vous ai vu faire… Il coupa sa phrase avant d'en dire plus.

-Faire quoi ? Demanda Breda.

-Rien ! Aidez moi à me relever plutôt ! Et retournez travaillez ! Plus vite que ça.

Une fois seul avec son lieutenant Mustang se tourna vers elle.

-Dîtes-moi Hawkeye !

-Oui colonel ?

-Vous croyiez aux rêves prémonitoires ?

FIN


End file.
